Pikimon
Plot The player begins the game to find that their character lives in Hocotate Village located in the Pikpik Region. As a young individual, the player's character was given an egg that hatched into a Bulborb Larva. During the years of the character's life, the player's character begins to train their Bulborb Larva in the hopes of discovering what it will evolve into later in its own life. The character's Bulborb Larva enjoys growing and learning to see for itself what it may become in the future. Because the player's character's rivals had also received their own Bulborb Larvae, the player's character and their rivals battle each other. Rivals always want to compete with each other to see who is better, and this causes the player's character and their rivals to battle quite frequently. The player then begins their journey across the Pikpik Region, striving to become the revered Pikimon Champion. The player will battle both wild Pikimon and other trainers' Pikimon to level up their own and become stronger. However, an antagonist organization known as "Group Pik N' Take" is present in the Pikpik Region. Group Pik N' Take's mission is to snatch any strong Pikimon they can find. Considering that the player will have increasingly stronger Pikimon, Group Pik N' Take encounters will become more common until the leader of the group is defeated in an intense battle. With Group Pik N' Take slipping from existence, the player will be free to challenge the Elite Four, and later, the current Champion of the PikPik Region. Controls Modes and Menus Story Mode: Play the story mode for Pikimon. Pikidex: This mode allows the player view Pikimon encountered on their journey. All Pikimon species can be viewed in the Pikidex. Pikidex entries of caught Pikimon, the areas those Pikimon can be found, a Pikimon's sound, and a Pikimon's battle stance can be viewed in the Pikidex. Seasons As the seasons change, there will be drastic changes for your adventure across the Pikmania Region. Here are the changes in the seasons: Awakening Wood Spring/Summer/Autumn: It has is regular weather. Winter: Snow is everywhere in the Wintertime. Route 1 Spring/Summer/Autumn: Leaves blow throughout the air. Winter: A few smudges of snow are in some places. Perplexing Pool Spring/Summer/Autumn: It is warm there, so snow never falls there. Winter: Snow NEVER falls here. Route 2 Spring/Summer/Autumn/Winter: The farther you get through here, the snowier it gets. Valley of Repose Autumn/Winter/Spring: This place is smothered in snow and ice. Summer: Only the intense heat can melt the snow and ice. You can get more items now! Route 3 Spring/Summer/Autumn: Beautiful flowers grow here. Winter: The flowers rot and snow piles up like mountains. Forest Navel Spring/Summer/Autumn:This area is stuffed with flames. Winter: This place is smothered with ice. Route 4 Spring/Summer/Autumn: Marshes here are stuffed with Pikimon. Winter: The marshes freeze over, so going through here should be a piece of cake. Wistful Wild Spring/Summer/Autumn: It rains a lot, so this is a good time to train Water-type Pikimon! Winter: It can get bitterly cold there, so snow falls most of the time. Route 5 Spring/Summer/Autumn/Winter: A wide range of obstacles cover this area. Pikimon League Spring/Summer/Autumn: A dry wasteland with beautiful scenery. Winter: It has a few piles of snow everywhere. Where Wild Pikimon Can be Battled * Grass * Dark grass * Rough ground * Marshes / lakes / rivers / streams * Deep sand * Caves * Bridges (Pikimon's shadow) Pikimon Types There are currently eighteen Pikimon types, some more common than others. *Bug-Type ( ) *Dark-Type ( ) *Dragon-Type ( ) *Electric-Type ( ) *Fairy-Type ( ) *Fighting-Type ( ) *Fire-Type ( ) *Flying-Type ( ) *Ghost-Type ( ) *Grass-Type ( ) *Ground-Type ( ) *Ice-Type ( ) *Normal-Type ( ) *Poison-Type ( ) *Psychic-Type ( ) *Rock-Type ( ) *Steel-Type ( ) *Water-Type ( ) Areas Perplexing Pool, Awakening Wood, Wistful Wild, The Forest Navel, and Valley of Repose. Gender Options The player may choose to be male or female in the beginning of the game. If the player chooses the option titled "Boy", the player will then be named Kenyan by default. If the player chooses the option titled "Girl", the player will then be named Kalyn by default. The player then has the ability to change the name of their character if they desire to do so afterword. Pikimon Species }}" |- ! }|style="background-color: }"}} | This is a list of all of the Pikimon encountered. If you want to view them, click show. |- | Grub-dogs Blowhogs Lithopods Glint/Flint Beetles Breadbugs Mandiblards Burrow-nits Whiskerpillars Scarab Beetles Crawmads Dirigibugs Scarpanids Kettlebugs Jellyfloats Dweevils Molluskings Amphitubers Flitterbies Skitterlings Chrysanthemums Honeywisps Snavians Arachnorbs Creep-Crabs Sporovoids Scornets Unknown Families |} Additional Information * Pikimon Evolutions * Pikimon Moves List * Pikimon Item List * Pikpik Region Map Category:Pikimon